


Манипуляции с временным континуумом

by ilera



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Doctor Who, The Mark of Zorro (1940), Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Перед Пуаро появляется синяя телефонная будка...
Relationships: Diego Vega/Esteban Pasquale, Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Diego de la Vega, The Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS
Kudos: 4





	Манипуляции с временным континуумом

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

— ...Таким образом, становится ясно, что убийца — лорд Уочестер, — Пуаро указал пальцем на человека в первом ряду.  
— Пуаро, осторожнее! — вскричал Гастингс, а Джепп ринулся вперед, пытаясь предотвратить неизбежное.  
Пуаро, как в замедленной съемке, следил за двигающейся к нему пулей. Впервые за всю его карьеру виновный не почувствовал стремления признаться в преступлении, а решил убить детектива. Этого серые клеточки не предусмотрели.  
Внезапно раздался свистящий звук, и в комнате появилась синяя телефонная будка, прямо на пути между Пуаро и пулей. Пуля ударилась в материализовавшуюся дверь, из которой вышел вихрастый молодой человек.  
— А вот и вы, мой дорогой Пуаро! Скорее же, заходите вовнутрь! — воскликнул незнакомец.  
— Зачем мне заходить в телефонную будку? — Пуаро не испытывал доверия к внезапно появляющимся рядом с ним предметам.  
— Потому что как только ТАРДИС исчезнет — а вы понимаете, я залетел на минутку, у меня еще много дел, — пуля продолжит свой полет и попадет в вас.  
— Я бы мог просто отойти, — возразил Пуаро.  
— Нет-нет, тот человек успеет выстрелить второй раз до того, как этот полицейский повалит его на пол. Поверьте мне, я Доктор.  
— Доктор кто?  
— Не надо формальностей, называйте меня просто Доктором.  
Пуаро вздохнул и вошел в синюю будку.  
Через несколько секунд все присутствующие в комнате недоуменно оглядывались: Пуаро исчез. Джепп арестовал лорда Уочестера, а Гастингс так и не смог найти в себе сил подняться со стула, оплакивая судьбу своего друга.

— Где мы? — спросил Пуаро, выходя из телефонной будки в пещеру.  
— Лос-Анжелес, Калифорния, 1820 год, — радостно сообщил Доктор. — Чувствуйте себя, как дома. Теперь это и есть ваш дом.  
— Эта пещера?  
— Воспринимайте ее как укрытие. Это и есть ваше укрытие.  
— А это, надо полагать, одежда для маскарада? — Пуаро ткнул в ворох черной материи.  
— Не совсем, мой дорогой Пуаро, однако вам подойдет... Хм... — Доктор провел вдоль тела детектива длинной пищащей трубкой. — Да-да, теперь отлично.  
Пуаро почувствовал необычайную легкость во всем теле и в удивлении дернул себя за усы. Усы явно поредели. Погладив голову, Пуаро ощутил мягкие волнистые волосы. Оглядев себя, он с удовольствием убедился, что у него прекрасные ноги, обтянутые брюками, которые не оставляли места воображению, а спортивный торс спрятан в рубашку и короткую куртку. Он чувствовал себя молодым и сильным. Да что там, он и был молодым и сильным!  
— Что вы со мной сделали? Кто вы?  
— Я всего лишь омолодил вас, иначе костюм Зорро просто бы не налез.  
— Костюм Зорро?  
— Слушайте внимательно, Пуаро. Вы сын дона Алехандро Вега, он здесь крупный землевладелец и бывший алкальде. Вы вернулись из Испании, где учились в военной школе, потому что отец написал вам и вызвал домой. Лос-Анжелесом управляет алкальде Луис Кинтеро, жестокий и жадный человек. Ему служит капитан Эстебан Паскуаль, он что-то вроде серого кардинала при алкальде. Он чересчур амбициозный и помешан на оружии, весьма опасен. Днем занимайтесь, чем хотите, только не выдавайте, что умеете хорошо фехтовать.  
— Я и так не умею фехтовать, — буркнул Пуаро.  
— Ничего, научитесь, — легкомысленно махнул рукой Доктор. — Ночью вы защитник несправедливо обиженных — Зорро.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я расследовал преступления и предоставлял этому Паскуалю виновных?  
— Я думал о чем-то более радикальном, таком как протыкание злодея шпагой. Предыдущий кандидат все никак не мог убить капитана Монастарио и оставлял где только мог букву «Z». Надеюсь, вы будете действовать решительнее. Помните, ваша главная задача — спасать невиновных и карать виновных.  
Договорив, Доктор махнул на прощание рукой и вошел в синюю будку. Не успел Пуаро задать интересующие его вопросы, как будка исчезла. «Мон Дью», — подумал Пуаро и сел прямо на землю. 

Капитан Эстебан Паскуаль в удивлении воззрился на вошедшего. Молодой человек имел растерянный вид, но его глаза, казалось, не пропускали ни одной детали. Сержант Гонсалез рассмеялся, и мужчина произнес:  
— Так люди умеют смеяться в этой Калифорнии? Я уж было подумал, что все это мне снится.  
— Ваше имя, сеньор?  
— Он утверждает, что является сыном алкальде, — сказал Гонсалез.  
— Я не утверждал ничего подобного, — возразил молодой человек. — Меня зовут Эрк… Диего Вега, и я сын дона Алехандро Вега.  
— Простите, дон Диего, но я не слышал о вашем возвращении, — ответил Паскуаль.  
— Я и сам о нем узнал совсем недавно, капитан.  
— Вы вернулись из Франции, не так ли?  
— Из Испании, если быть точным.  
— Но ваш акцент, сеньор…  
— Бельгийский, месье, — ноздри дона Диего возмущенно раздувались. — А вы, как я вижу, любите махать клинком вблизи от других людей. Опасная привычка, мон ами. Уж не были ли вы инструктором фехтования в Барселоне?  
— Откуда вы знаете? — подозрительно прищурился Паскуаль. — Я даже не представился.  
— Маленькие серые клеточки, месье, — постучал себя по голове Диего.  
— Клеточки? Ах, так вы один из тех ученых школяров. Как относитесь к шпагам? — Паскуаль сделал выпад.  
— Замечательно отношусь, капитан. У меня дома висит одна эпохи Возрождения.  
Пуаро смотрел на Паскуаля и не видел, чем этот человек мог ему помешать. Он не производил впечатления плохого или опасного, как предупреждал его Доктор. Он был солдатом с головы до пят и охотником за славой. Что ж, Пуаро даст ему возможность отличиться и тогда Паскуаль будет на его стороне: вместе они свергнут дона Кинтеро с поста алкальде.

Наступила ночь, и Пуаро в одежде Зорро появился в городе. Подобрав отмычку, он отпер дверь камеры и выпустил наружу крестьянина, обвинявшегося в краже денег у солдата.  
— Спасибо тебе, Зорро, я никогда не забуду этой услуги.  
Крестьянин бросился было бежать, но Пуаро поймал его за руку и повел к дому Паскуаля.  
— Не спешите, месье, сперва снимем с вас подозрения.  
— Но, сеньор Зорро, он меня убьет!  
— Разве вы хотите всю жизнь находиться в бегах? Тогда надо найти истинного преступника.  
Пуаро постучал в двери капитана, тот открыл только через пять минут, в одних панталонах, но со шпагой наготове.  
— Кто вы? Что вам надо? — грозно вопросил он, переводя взгляд с одетого в черное человека в маске на освобожденного преступника, пытающегося вырваться из его железной хватки.  
— Доброй ночи, капитан, — слегка поклонился незнакомец. — Меня зовут Зорро, и я собираюсь назвать вам имя настоящего преступника.  
— Что? — Паскуаль решил, что ослышался.  
Пуаро вежливо повторил приветствие.  
— Прошу собрать всех участников этого дела, — продолжил он. — Думаю, в вашем доме хватит стульев?  
Не найдя, что ответить, Паскуаль отступил в сторону и пропустил Зорро внутрь.  
— Позовите солдата, которого обокрали, и свидетелей. Обвиняемый уже здесь.  
Крестьянин жалобно взвыл и вновь попытался вырваться.  
Паскуаль поспешно оделся, поежившись под пристальным взглядом черных глаз, и вызвал к себе всех, кого перечислил Зорро. Через полчаса все было готово: посетители расселись полукругом, а Зорро встал в центре и с удовольствием начал излагать, как произошло преступление. Виновным оказался сам подчиненный капитана, прокутивший средства, доверенные ему Паскуалем для государственных нужд, и придумавший историю с ограблением, чтобы не пришлось отвечать за растрату. Солдат, залившись слезами, тут же во всем признался, и его увели из комнаты. Остальные тоже разошлись, оставив Паскуаля вдвоем с Зорро.  
— Благодарю за помощь, сеньор Зорро, — сказал Паскуаль. — Вы, разумеется, ожидаете награды?  
— Совсем нет, мон ами, — улыбнулся Зорро. — Более того, не надо говорить, что это я раскрыл преступление, скажите, что идея пришла вам, а я лишь изложил ее вслух.  
Паскуаль недоверчиво взглянул на мужчину в маске:  
— И вы ничего не хотите взамен?  
— Почему же, хочу, но сейчас не время об этом говорить.  
— Сеньор, прежде чем вы уйдете, снимите маску.  
— Не могу, капитан, я обещал, что никому не открою свое лицо.  
Паскуаль мягкими шагами подошел к отпрянувшему Зорро и протянул руку к его лицу:  
— Вам нет смысла скрывать лицо, я и так знаю, кто вы, дон Диего Вега.  
У Пуаро перехватило дыхание:  
— Как вы догадались? Я предпринял все предосторожности…  
— Вы забыли скрыть свой акцент, сеньор. Вы единственный испанец с бельгийским выговором во всей Калифорнии.  
— В таком случае в этом больше нет нужды, — Пуаро откинул маску и снял шляпу.  
— Так что вы хотели за помощь? — Паскуаль придвинулся еще ближе, дыша в ухо Пуаро.  
— Думаю, начать можно с поцелуя, — улыбнулся Пуаро.  
— Тогда это вам тоже не понадобится.  
И Паскуаль потянулся к застежкам на рубашке дона Диего.

***

Монастарио вздрогнул и открыл глаза.  
— Диего! Диего!  
— Что случилось, капитан? — раздалось за его спиной.  
В дверях стоял Диего де ла Вега, совершенно голый, если не считать плаща, маски и шляпы.  
— Ничего. Показалось.  
— Вот и отлично, а я уж было испугался, что ты передумал.  
— Идите сюда, сеньор Зорро, — многообещающе улыбнулся Монастарио.  
— Наконец-то вы меня поймали, э, капитан? — Диего счастливо улыбнулся и прыгнул в ждущие объятья Монастарио.

***

Доктор с улыбкой глядел в монитор и радостно потирал руки.  
— Как я обожаю параллельные вселенные! Осталось только найти кого-нибудь несчастному Гастингсу, что-то он сам не свой после ухода Пуаро.  
Монитор мигнул и выделил некоторые слова жирным шрифтом: **«Идите сюда. Объятья».**  
— ТАРДИС, ты соскучилась по дружескому теплу?  
Монитор согласно мигнул.  
Доктор придвинулся к монитору, а потом ловко запрыгнул на консоль управления и обнял ее.


End file.
